1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, to a computer readable medium, to computer data signal, and to an information processing method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a system has been developed, which computer-readable identification information is added to electronically managed document information when the document information is printed, and which enables the coexistence of an electronic document and a document recorded on a paper medium in a review process and an approval process of a workflow.